Sesshomaru goes to the psychiatrist
by Sesshomaru's koi
Summary: Sitting around, Kagome starts thinking that perhaps it would do Sesshomaru some good to go and see a psychiatrist. With a plan up her sleeve, Sesshomaru is about to receive an experience that he'll probably never live down as long as he lives.
1. How it all began

Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own the characters of Inuyasha even if I wish I did…..so please don't sue.

* * *

The day had finally come. It was the day in which the mighty Lord Sesshomaru was to go to the psychiatrist. Sesshomaru was not happy in the least as he walked through the glass doors leading to his temporary place of imprisonment. He growled slightly as he recalled how he got into this mess in the first place. 

- Flashback -

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were sitting by the fire eating fish and enjoying one another's company. Things were pretty silent as everyone gazed into the fire, trying to relax after a long day of hunting Naraku. The gang had encountered more trouble than they had bargained for and ended up worse for wear. Thanks to Kagome's medical kit though, everyone had had their wounds properly treated and soothed. The woods were peaceful and the only sound that could be heard was the soft flow of the river a few feet from them and the chirping of the crickets not too far off. Everything was so serene. The quiet was relaxing, and the view of where the gang had camped out for the night was absolutely gorgeous. Everything was nice, until a familiar slapping sound filled the air.

"You are absolutely unbelievable! Can't we enjoy even one night without your disgusting habits!" Sango fumed.

"Awe, come on, I'm just trying to enjoy _all_ of the scenery around me, that's all. Now, tell me, is that so bad?"

"YES!" everyone shouted in unison, glaring at Miroku.

"You're a hopeless Letcher, you know that?" Sango remarked, still glaring at Miroku.

Miroku sighed. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Everyone was silent again for about five minutes before Kagome thought of something. "Hey, Inuyasha?" she asked.

Inuyasha turned his head towards her. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking, you and Sesshomaru don't get along very well do you?"

Inuyasha snorted. "Well, duh!"

Shippou nodded, "That's the understatement of the century."

"Well, Sesshomaru seems to have a lot of other problems too, right?"

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment with a perplexed look on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"You know, he always seems so distant and….oh I don't know, it just always seems like something's wrong with him. It's hard to explain."

"Sesshomaru is one who keeps to himself. He's always been that way. Who knows how many problems he has that he's not dealing with? And his father; whew, now there's a soft spot."

Everyone looked down to see a small flea looking up at Kagome. "Myoga!" Inuyasha asked, surprised, "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Myoga eyed Inuyasha carefully and then put on a look of hurt. "Inuyasha, that cuts real deep! Aren't I allowed to come see my buddies every once in a while?"

Inuyasha looked incredulous. "Buddies! Since when are we your buddies?"

"Since…..um….a long time ago that's when! I can't believe you've forgotten about all those times I was there for you!"

"Of course when you say 'there for me' what you mean to say is hang around for a bit and then run off at the first sign of danger. Oh yeah, real pal you are!"

"Inuyasha, come on, let's hear him out." Kagome turned to Myoga. "Really now, what are you doing here Myoga? Is something wrong? Are you doing alright?"

Myoga smiled at Kagome. "My dear that's probably what I like best about you, always thinking of others. You make an old flea feel so….happy!" Myoga started tearing up. "You've always been my number one, Kagome!" Myoga pulled out a tiny handkerchief and blew his nose. He calmed right down though and smiled once more at Kagome. "I am actually here because I was in the area, and I thought it would be nice if I stopped by for visit."

Inuyasha snorted. "Nice? A visit from you? Pft, as if."

Kagome shot Inuyasha an annoyed look. "Now Inuyasha that is not very nice. I suggest you apologize to Myoga this instant."

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that suggested that he thought she was out of her mind. "Me, apologize, to him? No way."

Kagome's narrowed. "Fine, well then I only have one thing to say to you…Inuyasha SIT!" Inuyasha went flying face down onto the ground. He twitched from the brand new hole he was in.

"Kagome….why?" he groaned.

Kagome turned back to Myoga with a smile, quite contradicting to her frightening look of only moments ago. "Go on Myoga. You were passing through, to where?"

Myoga cleared his throat. "I was on my way to see Toutousai about something. So Anyway, Kagome, why don't you continue what you were saying before I dropped in."

"Talking about? What do you mean?" Kagome asked, perplexed.

"Oh, you know, about Master Sesshomaru."

A look of realization crossed Kagome's face. "Oh, yeah, now I remember! So, as I was saying, I thought that maybe he could resolve his inner conflicting issues."

Inuyasha, who had recovered from his 'sitting' and was back with the conversation, raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean? How?"

"Well, in my world we have something called a psychiatrist office."

"A psyawonnelfice what?"

Kagome laughed slightly. "It's called a psychiatrist office, Inuyasha. It's where people go and talk about their problems with another person in an attempt to fix them."

"Good luck with that," said Inuyasha, "I pity whoever has that job, because Sesshomaru would kill them in seconds, without even a second thought."

"Hmm, that is a problem." Kagome sat for a moment, thinking. "Wait a minute, I have an idea! What if Miroku put up a barrier so that he couldn't hurt them?"

Miroku's head shot towards Kagome, his eyes looking slightly panicked for a moment. "Uh…I can't do that."

"Why not?" Kagome asked.

"Even if I had that kind of power, I certainly don't have a death wish. Besides, how could we get him there? This place of yours is in your world, correct?"

"Also, how could we even convince him in the first place to even go?" Sango asked, as doubtful of the success of Kagome's idea as everyone else.

Kagome shook her head at everyone's questions. "It's not too hard when you really think about it. We get him to my world through the well, and we convince him using a cute little girl with brown hair."

"What little girl are you referring to?" Inuyasha asked, completely confused.

"Why Rin of course!" Kagome answered simply.

Miroku glanced at Kagome, starting to see where she was going with this. "Oh! You mean the little girl who's always traveling with Sesshomaru."

Kagome nodded, "Exactly."

"How will that help you convince him to go along with your idea?" Sango asked, starting to get it, but still not too sure.

"Simple. All we have to do is convince Rin that this is a good thing for Sesshomaru and she can persuade Sesshomaru to go."

"Does she really have that much sway with him?"

Kagome nodded to her demon slayer friend. "Oh, you'd be surprised."

"Why, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, "Why should we be trying to do this for Sesshomaru anyway? It's not like he really matters or nothing. Who cares if he has unresolved issues?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed once again. "SIT!" she yelled. "Inuyasha, you can be so inconsiderate and just plain cold sometimes. He's you're brother for pity sake! Sure, you guys may not get long like, ever, and the two of you are always attempting to kill each other, but that still does not change that fact. No matter what you do he is still your brother. Keep this attitude up and I'll make you go with him."

Inuyasha's eyes grew as big as saucers. "I think it's a great idea!" Inuyasha exclaimed, trying to recover from his last statement, "Let's do this. So, when do we start?"

Kagome smiled, knowing she had won. "Alright then, is everyone in?" Everyone around the fire nodded, even Myoga unexpectedly. "Okay, so first we…….."

* * *

A/N: Okay, so the first few chapters are actually going to be the flashback, you know, telling how Sesshomaru got where he did. Trust me though, you'll know when the story goes back to the present. (When I say present, I mean the first paragraph of my story.) Also, for the sake of the story, let's all pretend that Sesshomaru can somehow go through the well. Besides, for all we know maybe he can…….somehow. But I need to allow that to be able to do this fic. It may not seem correct, but please bear with me on this. 

By the way, this is my first Inuyasha fanfic, so I'm not promising any glorious results. I take flames just fine, but please, if you flame then let me know what you didn't like so that I can try to improve on it. If you just say "You fic sucks" or something like that, then I won't know how to make it so that it doesn't suck quite so much. Well, anyway, thanks. 0.-


	2. Travelers

Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own the characters of Inuyasha even if I wish I did…..so please don't sue.

* * *

The great dog demon sat against a tree, watching as Rin and Jaken tried to catch some fish in the creek. Of course you need to keep in mind that 'tried' is the operative word. Today the river was surprisingly empty. When a fish did by chance come along, Jaken only managed to scare it away before either of the now-soaking-wet couple could even attempt to capture it. Rin sighed, sitting down on a rock off to the side in the creek. She clutched her growling stomach, a frown on her face. 

"Rin is so hungry," she murmured to herself. "Why are the fish being so mean today?"

"Maybe the fish wouldn't be so mean if you came back down here and helped," yelled Jaken, frustrated and just as hungry. "Sitting there isn't going to do anything for either of us!"

"But Rin is too hungry to try anymore," Rin whined softly. "No more trying to catch fish. I think that they're all gone now."

Sesshomaru sighed, sitting up. He walked over to the creek's edge and watched the flowing current.

"My Lord?" Rin asked, glancing up at him.

Suddenly, with one swift movement, Sesshomaru's hands grasped a several fish that were swimming by him. He held them in front of his eyes, inspecting them. Both Jaken and Rin's eyes were wide, Jaken's mouth hanging open. Sesshomaru then waded over to Rin, fish in hand. "Here Rin," he said in an expressionless tone, "Take these and cook them. It's growing late."

Rin's eyes grew wider, almost as wide as the bright smile that now graced her face. She giggled slightly. "Thank you so much!" she exclaimed, taking the fish offered to her, "I'll prepare them right away!" With that Rin jumped off the rock and ran over to the bank, careful not to drop the precious silver meal that she held. She placed the fish in a pile and set to making a fire to cook them over.

Jaken continued to stare at Sesshomaru in amazement, his eyes all…..sparkly. (Eeee, scary!) "My Lord, that was amazing! Y-you just picked those fish right up! You are truly amazing, no one could ever compare to the wonderfulness of you!"

Sesshomaru eyed Jaken carefully, before walking back to shore, making sure to step on Jaken of the way of course. "Jaken, see to it that the fish are prepared properly and that Rin eats her fill."

Jaken got back up and sputtered slightly, water in his mouth. He recovered in an instant though and nodded to Sesshomaru. "Yes, me Lord." Jaken then hurried over to Rin and the fish.

Sesshomaru walked back over to the tree he had been sitting at before and he sat back down against it. He closed his eyes, deep in thought. Before too long, the dog demon found himself drifting off to sleep; it had been, after all, a tiring day. Some time later Sesshomaru felt someone tapping him. He woke with a start, beads of sweat on his face. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at the source of his wake. There before him stood the annoying green blob known as Jaken. "Me Lord?" Jaken asked carefully, distressed by the state that Sesshomaru seemed to be in.

"What?" growled Sesshomaru angrily.

"Were you having a nightmare?"

The dog demon's eyes narrowed even more. "Do not insult me. I do not have such trivial things."

"Are you sure, me Lord? You were growling in your sleep, looking most distressed." Jaken looked on at Sesshomaru with a mix of doubt and concern.

"I am certain," he answered, his voice rough.

Rin walked up to Sesshomaru, a freshly cooked fish in hand. She smiled and said in a perky voice, "Here you go, Lord Sesshomaru. I made this one just for you!" She giggled and handed the fish to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's face softened at this and he nodded to Rin.

"Thank you Rin," he replied, back to his usual emotionless tone.

Rin smiled so brightly that it seemed the sun itself had competition. "You're welcome my Lord. It was my pleasure. It's alright though."

Sesshomaru paused, looking slightly perplexed. "What's alright?" he asked.

"Why your nightmare of course! It's alright, everyone gets them. I get them, and I'm sure even Jaken does."

Sesshomaru chose not to respond, and looked away, toward the creek with the moon now glistening on it. He then started on his fish. Rin just continued smiling, glad to see Sesshomaru eating her fish. Content, Rin walked back to the fire a few feet away. Jaken followed her. "Rin, now make me one!" the little toad commanded.

Rin shook her head. "No, I think you can make your own Jaken."

Jaken glared at Rin and 'hmphed'. "You just made one and you look perfectly capable of making another one! Besides, you still have to make yours, so it's not like you're done."

Rin sighed, giving Jaken a patient look. "You know, Jaken, you don't appear to have any manners at all."

"What is that supposed to mean, wench?" Jaken sputtered indignantly. "You have some nerve saying something like that to me!"

Rin shook her head sadly. "You see Jaken, when you want something or if you want someone to do something for you, you need to say please."

"I will do no such thing!" Jaken continued to glare at the girl, but as the girl ignored him, he started growing agitated. Jaken just watched as Rin made a second fish for herself. He continued to watch her still as she blew on it and took a few bites of it. Finally, Jaken snapped. "Alright already, can you _please_ make me a fish?" he blurted not being able to stand it anymore.

Rin, who had been oblivious to Jaken's suffering, smiled and finished her fish. "Okie dokie!" she chirped happily. She then set to making a fish for Jaken as well. Soon everyone had had their fill and was just relaxing peacefully, everyone but Rin that is. Rin had contented herself to running along the creek's bank, trying to catch the fireflies. After some time of chasing and no result except a tired Rin, Sesshomaru called Rin back.

"Rin, it is time to go to sleep."

Rin smiled at Sesshomaru. "Okay; goodnight Lord Sesshomaru, goodnight Jaken." With that, Rin curled up against Ah-Uhn. Ah-Uhn curled its tail around Rin like a blanket before laying its head back down.

- - - The next morning - - -

Rin awoke bright and early, as usual. Sesshomaru had already woken up though. He was always awake before the other two (or three, if you count Ah-Uhn that is). Sesshomaru was staring into the glassy water of the creek, an unreadable expression crossing his face.

Rin yawned, rubbing her eyes. She put on her trademark smile before walking over to Sesshomaru. "Good morning Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru's only response was a slight nod of his head. Rin tilted her head slightly to the side. "My Lord, should I try to find some berries? I could try to make something yummy! I don't know what it will be yet, but I'll figure that out as I go along. I promise it'll taste much better than the jam I spread on the tree bark with the mushrooms." Rin thought for a moment. "I'm not sure what I did wrong, but for some reason it didn't taste quite as good as I had imagined it would."

Sesshomaru cringed inwardly, remembering Rin's special 'delicacy' she had been so excited to make. Just thinking about it made the taste come back to him; he wanted to gag all over again. Of course, he would never do such a thing, even as he ate that horrid thing, because he was too 'refined'. It was quite a challenge though, trying to keep a strait face while he took his first, second, and third bites. After that, Rin decided it was bad and she didn't ask him to eat anymore. It's just too bad that it took her that long to realize it. "No Rin, that's alright. Get the fire going, I shall simply catch some more fish."

Rin nodded and started working on the ashes from the night before. It took a mere half of a minute and Sesshomaru had enough fish for all of them. He set them down on a rock beside Rin before glancing at Jaken. He picked up a small pebble and chucked it at Jaken's forehead. Jaken woke with a start, glancing al around and flailing slightly. "Wha-wha-what! What happened! Where am I! MOMMY!" Jaken was flailing immensely and running around circles. He soon stopped though, as he tripped over a pebble and landed flat on his face.

"It's time to get up. We shall eat quickly and then set out." '_Is it really necessary for him to get up so dramatically **every** morning?_' Sesshomaru wondered as he turned and started walking away from the twitching blob.

Jaken got up, shook himself of, nodded at his lord's words, and set about….well, nothing actually. He pretty much just watched Rin with a watering mouth, not doing anything to help, which was usually the case. Soon, the fish was done and everyone ate. After that everyone got up and set out once more. The sun was high in the sky and the weather was perfect. It was neither too hot nor was it too cold, and there was not a cloud in sight. Rin was humming as she walked beside Sesshomaru. Jaken trailed slightly behind, holding onto Ah-Uhn's reins. The group traveled like this for a several hours. Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, noticing that she was looking quite weary. He sighed slightly but said, "We shall stop there for a short rest." He motioned towards the clearing with a small pond about 20 feet away. He really did not want to stop, but Rin was tired and it looked like Ah-Uhn could use a long drink. Sesshomaru decided that after everyone had a short rest they would get going once more, Rin riding on Ah-Uhn.

So the group headed over to the appointed place. Sesshomaru sat down against another tree with a distant look in his eyes. He had been hoping for a bit of peace and quite, but sadly the lord's wish would not be granted. It took all of 30 seconds before Jaken started squawking at Rin and pretty much anything the moved. Oh, and god forbid a caterpillar cross the ground in front of him. Jaken was still screeching about that one after the caterpillar was long gone, and that's saying something considering how slow caterpillars move. Sesshomaru's urge to beat the living crap out of the toad was building ever so quickly. It was times like these that made Sesshomaru want to not only kill the toad, but torture him slowly, oh so slowly, until he breathed his very last breath. Sesshomaru took a deep breath and tried to content himself by closing his eyes and imagining every way possible to kill Jaken.

Rin wasn't really having too good of a time dealing with Jaken's antics either. But she didn't say anything. Unlike Sesshomaru though, she did not carry the malicious thoughts that were running through Sesshomaru's mind. It wasn't long before Rin wanted her space and today she was feeling particularly adventurous. So when Sesshomaru closed his eyes she decided to wander off for a little bit. "I think I'll go find some flowers for Lord Sesshomaru," she said to herself, giggling as she skipped down the non-existent path of the forest. Rin wandered further and further into the woods, unaware that she was being watched. Nor was she aware that she was falling right into the hands of her mysterious stalker.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone, second chapter done…..um, like you didn't know that already. sweatdrop If you have any questions just let me know, though I do try to keep rocket science and my fanfics separate matters. Just kidding……sort of. Um, I'm just going to remind you that if you flame, please let me know what it is that you don't like. Personally, I'm all for constructive criticism. Not that I'm _asking_ you to flame me or anything. I haven't written too many fanfics before so I suppose I'm still new to this. I'm open to suggestions and stuff. I want to be the kind of person who can create fanfics that people will like, even if it takes a lot of hard work and revamping on my style and writing pieces. 

I have a question for you guys. Have you ever cooked something and it turned out that you had an 'extra' ingredient? I'll give you an example. Yesterday I was making elbows and sauce after school. Since the school lunch is pretty much some indecipherable bunch of ickiness, I usually eat when I get home. Well, you see, I had a bad craving for elbow macaroni and tomato sauce. Much to my dismay, I could find no unopened box of elbows. What I did find, though were two open boxes of elbows. So, I figured I was desperate enough to try using that. How bad could it be? Apparently, a lot worse than I had imagined. You see, I was eating it right, and then all of a sudden I looked down, into the dish. Then I saw something, and at first glance I wasn't sure what it was. A closer inspection revealed, however, that that 'thing' turned out to be none other than _bug larva_! EWW! So I wolfed down a bowl of cheerios (trying to get rid of the taste) and then went strait to bed. I still hate thinking about it. When I woke up from my after school nap, it was for some reason the first thing I remembered. shudder I guess that's what I get for using the already open and only box of elbow macaroni...I still think I wanna gag... Every time I look at food now, that's all I can think of and my stomach starts churning. I really don't think that I'll be able to eat any kind of pasta for quite some time now. Now, has that or anything like that every happened to anybody else? Or an I just a stupid person all alone here?

Wow, I guess that that was kind of random, sorry about that. I guess I'm kind of a random person. Sweatdrop

Oh, one more thing. Okay, I would just like to say now, Kelly, I know you're reading this….at some point. I am going to make this very clear right now: You DO NOT call Sesshomaru 'Uncle Frank'. That is and always will be just plain wrong. I don't care if you think it's funny…cause, um…it's not. I also highly doubt that Krista finds it as amusing as you do. I'm sorry Kelly, but it's just plain wrong. Gets down on hands and knees and starts begging Please, Kelly! Please do not keep torturing me, 'k? Sigh (I'll bet you $20 that she won't listen to a single word of my little rant.) Oh well.

- Until next time. -


	3. Putting plans into motion

Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own the characters of Inuyasha even if I wish I did…..so please don't sue.

* * *

Rin smiled as she found a large area teeming with flowers. She hummed to herself as she picked as many flowers as she could grasp, one by one. A peaceful half hour went by when Rin finally decided to rest. She was tired from all the traveling being done lately, as well as the numerous bunches of sudden demon attacks. Those, of course, were not of too much concern though, keeping in mind that Sesshomaru took care of each demon in a matter of milliseconds. Rin really didn't have much to worry about nowadays, and as she sat, she was reminded of how lucky she was to be able to be with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had sort of become like a father to her. He was her second and only family after the one she had lost. That's how she thought of it anyway. Rin tried not to think of her parents too much though, or they day that they were slaughtered; it hurt too much and she was finally getting over the nightmares she had had since that day. 

Rin sighed to herself as she sat a soft bed of moss. For a moment, she wondered about what would have happened to her if she had never met Lord Sesshomaru in the first place. She wondered what would have happened if she had never met him in the forest that day and tried to help him. Then Rin stopped wondering. For her, all of that was too horrible to even think of. Rin shook her head, shaking off her morbid thoughts. It wouldn't do to keep focusing on the past. Rin wasn't very good a being morbid and gloomy anyway. Being perky, hyper, and happy were three things much more up her alley. She smiled and decided to regain her focus on what is, and not on what was or what could have been. She liked the way things were and she cherished everyday that she got to live in this little dream world of hers. This life, all the time that she got to spend with Sesshomaru, and Jaken even, she loved to no end. Rin decided that if this was what her fate was to be, then she must be a very lucky girl.

The bushes near her rustled suddenly, and Rin was torn from her thoughts. Suddenly she became all too aware of the hairs standing up on the back of her neck and the unmistakable sensation of someone's eyes on her. Rin swallowed hard and whimpered slightly. Sesshomaru was a long distance from her and she would be dead long before he arrived if she made even one wrong move. So she decided that there was no point in screaming for help. "W-w-wh-who's there?" she whispered softly, fear lacing her words. Everything around her was silent and Rin waited for a few moments that seemed like light years, trying to hear something, anything, from among the trees around her. After what seemed like eternity to the little girl, a figure immerged from behind one of the trees next to her. Rin analyzed the girl who was walking towards her, recognizing her.

"My name's Kagome," the older girl responded softly, trying to ease Rin's fears. Kagome held her hands out in front of her in a submissive manor, trying to look the least bit intimidating as possible and show that she meant Rin no harm. She knelt down in front of Rin, smiling. "Do you remember me? We've met before, although I know it has been quite a while since then."

Rin smiled, relaxing. She nodded her head. "I remember you." Kagome merely smiled a bit further. "Are you looking for Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, actually I'm looking for you." This took Rin by surprise, and confused her a bit.

"Me? You came to see me?" Kagome shook her head. Rin tilted her head slightly in thought. "Why?" she asked.

"Because," Kagome answered, sitting down, "I need your help." Rin was always happy to help, so she brightened at this.

"You need my help? Do you really?" Kagome nodded. "Okay! What can I do?" Rin asked, her perkiness returning.

"Come with me," was all Kagome said as she stood up and reached her hand out for Rin. At this Rin was unsure. She didn't think it was a good idea to be any further from Sesshomaru than she already was. Kagome's smile reassured her though, and she knew that she would be safe. Then Rin thought of what Sesshomaru would think. She wondered if he'd be mad at her for leaving with Kagome. She knew that she'd be back, but that didn't mean that Sesshomaru would be okay with it. She wasn't sure when he wanted to set out again and she didn't want to be left behind. Rin then realized that the great dog demon lord wouldn't leave her behind. Besides, something about the look in Kagome's eyes made her incapable of resisting. Like when you know someone has a really good secret that they're going to share with you and you're just dieing to know it. So, Rin followed Kagome back to where the Inuyasha gang was camping out, hoping that Sesshomaru would be alright in her absence.

- - - A little while and a good deal of explaining later - - -

"You want Lord Sesshomaru to go see this……um…..."

"Psychiatrist," Kagome provided, "yes, we do. We think that he really should go. It'll be good for him, we just know it."

Inuyasha snorted. "Kagome, what's with all this 'we' stuff? You know, the only person who actually cares is you. So what you _should_ say is that _you_ think he should go and _you_ know, well think anyway, that it'll do him good. I refuse to be placed in the category of people who actually care."

Kagome glared at her dog-eared companion. "Inuyasha….SIT!" It took only about one millionth of a second for a nice new crater to form in the ground beneath him.

"OW! Oi, Kagome, what'd you go and do that for?"

"You should know very well why I did that," she shot back angrily, crossing her arms and continuing to glare.

"So…..you really think that this will help Lord Sesshomaru?" uttered a soft voice, penetrating the thick cloud of anger that was filling up the air. Kagome turned to Rin, her expression now soft and her voice low and soothing.

"Yes, Rin, I really think it will."

Rin smiled and nodded in compliance. "Okay then, just tell me what to do."

Kagome smiled back. "Alright then, what you have to do is……"

- - - A little while later - - -

Sesshomaru glanced nervously around him, though you wouldn't know it by look alone, fore he hid his feelings as well as ever. Rin had wandered off quite some time ago. He had seen neither hide nor hair of her in hours. Besides the worry that he felt, which he would never actually admit, he really did want to start traveling again. Sesshomaru had never liked to stay in the same place for very long, hence the extensive mileage he had accumulated through the ages. He was always traveling this way and that, traveling across every square foot, it seemed, of Japan. It's hard to believe that anyone would know the land better than Sesshomaru. He was like a walking road map; well, without actually being made of paper. He even had markings on him (the random stripes), not that they at all resembled roads or anything of the kind.

Traveling was one of Sesshomaru's greatest passions, aside from gaining power. He simply loved the constant change of scenery and witnessing all that Japan had to offer. He studied the different lifestyles in each new place he visited. He did not travel though simply for the cultural and economical education; there was something else. There was something on the inside of him pulling to get free. That very same thing was what told him where to venture next. Sesshomaru felt that he was missing something, but he had no idea what it was. Something wasn't right, he could feel it. Everyday he continued further into his adventure, hoping to find what was lost to him, what was missing so he could fill the hole he felt in his spirit. He wanted desperately to be rid of the void that nagged him constantly. What bugged him more than what was actually missing was the fact that he could not decipher what was missing in the first place. Nothing's as frustrating as losing something or knowing that something isn't right, but having no clue what it is. Of course, he would vehemently deny all of this and give no reason what-so-ever to anyone that asked why he traveled. As is well know to most who have ever come in contact with the demon lord, and many who have not but know of it anyway, Sesshomaru was never a very talkative guy. I mean, he gives silent a whole new meaning, well most of the time anyway.

Sesshomaru sighed, sitting back down against the tree behind him. Sesshomaru had been pacing back and forth for quite some time now; not exactly something he has been known for doing. The dog demon was more of the sit/stand still kind. He could stand/sit alone for hours, just thinking. Sesshomaru rubbed his temples for a moment, feeling a headache coming on. He thought that perhaps he had been thinking too much lately, then again maybe it was more of _what_ he was thinking about rather than the prospect of actually thinking that was giving him a headache. Sesshomaru wished Rin would return soon. At least he had gotten rid of Jaken. He had sent Jaken off long ago in search of Rin. Part of him was glad that Rin had yet to return, but only because he was not yet ready to deal with Jaken again. So, it was more like he wanted Rin back but he thought it would be perfectly fine if Jaken got lost for a few days. Sesshomaru wouldn't put it past the toad either. Jaken wasn't exactly known for either intelligence or sense of direction. If Sesshomaru was considered as a roadmap, Jaken would be the inferior broken compass. You know, the one that the two-year-old down the street tried to make out of spoons and plastic wrap. The compass kind of only goes one way and is lopsided and deformed no matter how you look at it. In truth, I don't think that you could even call the gluey mess of spoons and plastic wrap a compass, which is where we have our problem.

As annoying as he was, it never ceased to amaze Sesshomaru that Jaken had managed to live this long with no one having killed him as of yet. Sesshomaru didn't really know why he let the toad tag along with him or why he put up with the excessive aggravation that he caused him. Well to be more accurate Sesshomaru did not know why he put up with Jaken _before_ he met Rin. Since Rin joined his traveling party, it had been convenient to have Jaken watch over her. Sesshomaru didn't always trust Jaken to protect and make sure Rin was okay, well actually he never did, but that was all the more reason to impress the severity of the consequences he would receive if anything should happen to the little girl. The rule was quite simple: if any harm befell Rin, Sesshomaru would not hesitate to kill Jaken. (Hooray! A dead Jaken!)

Sesshomaru glanced at the sky, shaking himself from his thoughts and returning his senses to reality. Yet again his mind had managed to run away with him. Much to the dog demon's relief he picked up on a familiar scent. It took a mere few minutes after he noticed her scent approaching that Rin appeared before him. A stern look crossed his face as Rin confronted him. He took a moment to look her up and down, making sure that she was not harmed in any way. "Where have you been?" he asked coldly, his tone not quite frigid enough for icicles, but cold enough to show that he meant business. He was not happy that Rin had wandered off for so long and he wanted to make that crystal clear. Rin's gaze moved to her feet and she shifted nervously. Sesshomaru noticed that something was different, something had happened. "Rin, answer my question."

Rin cleared her throat and straightened, though she still would not look Sesshomaru in the eye. "Well, you see, I went off to pick flowers and I sort of….." Rin trailed off as she looked up at Sesshomaru and saw his eyes narrow.

Sesshomaru growled inwardly. He'd recognized the scent on Rin anywhere; it belonged to his half demon brother and the strange onna who traveled with him. "Rin, who were you with?"

Rin shifted again, uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "I saw Inuyasha and Lady Kagome…..they gave me these white fluffy things." Rin brightened as she recalled her tale, "Kagome invited me to join her and her friends for lunch. The white fluffy things were dessert. I think she called them marshmallows. They were very tasty!"

"You had lunch with Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked in a slightly bitter tone, not at all liking the prospect of Rin being in the company of the moody hanyou.

Rin nodded. "Yep, it was really fun. Everyone was really nice."

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by _everyone_?"

Rin thought for a moment, trying to recall their names. "Well, there was Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and…I believe the other man's name was Tofu? I'm not sure; I can't really remember." Rin shrugged, giving up.

Sesshomaru was quiet for a moment, pondering the situation. He wondered what his half brother and his half brother's wench could possibly want with Rin. Then Rin looked up at Sesshomaru in askance. "What is it Rin? What's your question?"

"Well, Kagome asked me to ask you if you would do something."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, Kagome wanted to know if you would consider going through a well to a different world, her world, to see some lady with a weird name. Kagome called her a psykea-something-office."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened. He wasn't sure what was being asked of him, but somehow he got the feeling that something very bad was about to happen.

* * *

A/N: Wipes forehead and sighs Phew, third chapter done and it's not even midnight yet. It's a good thing I had some tea because writing can really take it out of you. I hope you are enjoying my fanfic so far…..then again, I can't really see why you would have read this far if you hated my story. It doesn't make to much sense, but then again neither do I most of the time. -Sweatdrop-. It's almost time to drag Sesshy out of the comfort of his land and bring him to Kagome's world…….I'm really starting to pity him. Oh, and when Rin is telling Sesshomaru about the psychiatrist's office, I purposely had her say what she did. You see, Rin thinks that the building is a woman….just a little bit of confusion on her part. Personally, I can't see Rin (or any child her age from that era) grasping the concept of the psychiatrist so I thought that it made more sense for her to think that it was something it wasn't yet still get a tiny piece of the idea. You'll see more of that in the next chapter though. 

Personally, I hate psychiatrists, and believe me when I say that I've had my share of them. My family doesn't usually (and by usually, I pretty much mean never) get along so I've also had to deal with family counselor people. That isn't really any better than one-on-one with a lady with a clip board though. I hate both psychiatrists and counselor people. I guess this guy was sorta technically a psychiatrist though….in a way. Anyway, he'd start off every family meeting with me. Why? Well, I don't really know. All I know is that I hated him with a passion (Wow, I used to torture him so much. If he quits in the future or has already quit, I might just be taking the blame for that). He'd start off every meeting by saying "So, Alyssa, how many days of school have you missed recently?" or "How are you _feeling_ today?". Of course half of the time I decided to go and act like a retard. What I would do if I really didn't want to talk was I would pull one of the blankets on my couch over my head so that I was completely covered by it, as if that would make me disappear. When he pressured me to talk I'd just screaming at him and yell that I didn't want to talk. Come to think of it, I probably looked very possessed. I'm not always a very talkative person myself and I hate talking about my feelings to some strange adult who I'd prefer to sooner kill than open my mouth for (I guess Sesshomaru and I shall have something in common). But hey, that's just me. 0.- . That was a while ago though.

Wow, I guess I'm starting to rant. Ooops, sorry. Anyway, if you flame please tell me what you didn't like….same deal as usual for the same reasons. I would like to thank everyone who has taken the time to give me a review, I really appreciate it. I'm not one to beg for reviews or anything, but I do appreciate the ones I get.

Oh, and for anyone who does not know onna is the Japanese word for woman.

Well, bye for now.


	4. Closing the deal

Disclaimer: I do not pretend to own the characters of Inuyasha even if I wish I did…..so please don't sue. And believe me when I say, if I owned the great Sesshomaru-sama I'd have much better things to do then write fanfics about him.

* * *

"Hold on a minute Rin, where does she wish for me to go?" Sesshomaru asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer. 

"Um, it's a weird name and I'm not sure how to say it, but there's this place she mentioned. She said it could help you."

"Help me……help me with what?"

"With your problems. Kagome said that you need help, but she said that the help that you need is not something you can get in this world. Kagome said your 'special'. Then she said that this place is where 'special' people go in order to get 'unspecial'. My lord, please go, it'll be good, I promise!"

This was all way too much for the dog demon to take in at once. '_A different world? What did she mean by that? And how would a mere **well** be able to transport me there? And what did she mean when she said I was 'special'!'_ Sesshomaru felt a bit indignant, though he wasn't sure exactly why. Something about what the wench had said pissed him off. Sesshomaru wasn't sure what to do and he had no idea what to tell Rin as she looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Rin, whatever that woman said to you, just forget it. We're leaving now." Sesshomaru stood up. He was about to walk away when something pulled heavily at his arm. He looked down to see Rin grasping his arm with all her might and 'trying' (operative word here) to pull him back.

"Please, my lord, go see Lady Kagome. Please!" Tears formed in Rin's eyes and Sesshomaru could tell that she was about to have a total meltdown. If there was one thing the proud demon lord could not stand it was Rin's tears (-nudge- big softie). Sesshomaru thought it out for a moment before sighing.

"Alright Rin, I shall go see Kagome, but I promise you nothing," he said, relenting. Rin immediately brightened and all traces of watery eyes disappeared. For that, Sesshomaru was grateful. So Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Uhn set off to see Kagome.

- - - In another part of the woods not too far off - - -

"Gah, where the hell are we going?" Inuyasha demanded.

"It should not be too much farther before we find our way…..err….uh...I mean….uh….okay, no one panic; **we**, are **not** lost!"

"WE'RE LOST? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MONK?"

Kagome sighed. "Please, Inuyasha, keep your voice down. Yelling won't solve anything right now."

Inuyasha growled slightly. "I'll yell if I want 'cause I feel like it!"

Kagome gave Inuyasha a warning look. "Inuyasha…" Inuyasha flattened his ears, relenting.

"Whatever, but why do we have to follow the stupid map again?" Inuyasha directed the question at Miroku, who was holding the ragged map.

"I assure you, Inuyasha, that this map is quite accurate and that there is nothing amiss here….I just need to figure out how to read it is all." At this everyone groaned. Sango walked up to Miroku, took one look at the map, and sighed. She grabbed the map from him.

"You know, it is possible that it would be easier to read the map if you weren't holding it upside down," she announced, flipping it upright and handing it back to the monk.

"Heh, heh, heh…..I knew that. Hey, check this out, there's a big 'X' on this map."

Kagome walked over and took a look at the map. "Wow! It's a real treasure map! Uh….does anybody know what any of these landmarks are?"

Sango shook her head. "The only thing readable here is the red X, everything else is scribbles."

"So that means…..this thing won't help us at all," Kagome felt bedraggled, this day was just not hers.

"You mean to tell me that we've been going who knows where all this time!" Inuyasha asked, glaring daggers at the monk.

"I believe that, by now, we are corning 'no' and 'where'." Kagome declared, sighing.

"Feh, we should have just followed scents until we got out of this damned forest."

"Not everyone here has hanyou senses you know," Kagome replied, looking miffed.

"Oi, one nose is all we need. We would have been fine if we hadn't tried to rely on that stupid map. No one ever listens to me."

"Of course no one listens to you; if we did we'd all have migraines." Inuyasha growled and hit Shippou over the head.

"No one asked you!"

"Guys, cut it out." Kagome sighed; she had to admit things looked pretty hopeless. Then something ahead of them caught her eye. '_Yes, finally._' Kagome smiled as she caught sight of the demon lord's traveling party. "Sesshomaru, over here," she called. Everyone got quiet, with the exception of Inuyasha who was now growling. All eyes turned to Sesshomaru as he got closer.

Sesshomaru looked quite miserable, in that you-really-can't-tell-because-he-appears-to-lack-all-emotion kind of way. "Do no presume that I have come here to fulfill your request. I have merely traveled here to learn the details of this incomprehensible invitation, and to kill Inuyasha."

"Now Sesshomaru, that is not the right foot to start out on. You and Inuyasha need to get along for the time being. That means no killing. Don't even poke one another. No physical contact is permitted. Oh, and no throwing insults either." Sesshomaru stared at Kagome in disbelief, not sure if his keen sense of hearing had been working for the past 30 seconds.

'_Is this strange wench actually reprimanding me?_' Kagome used the precious few moments of Sesshomaru being caught off guard to make her move.

"Now!" she shouted. Miroku threw a beaded bracelet over Sesshomaru's wrist and started chanting. By now, Sesshomaru was looking even more astonished. The beads glowed and the lord felt a strange and constricting power radiating off of the charmed accessory. He growled and shot a death glare at Kagome.

"What the hell have you done to me?" he demanded.

"Don't panic, these beads are only temporary," she assured, "they are for your own good. I could not take you to my world without them."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What do they do, wench?"

"They seal away your energy so that you are unable to attack anyone or anything. The seal shall fade away in about a week or two. For the time being, however, it is absolutely indestructible."

"It was not you to whom I asked," Sesshomaru bit out at Miroku. Miroku gulped under the lord's intense glare, but did not give off any other signs of his fear. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome. "What is it that you wish of me?" he demanded.

Kagome thought for a moment. '_Hmmm, you know that's a pretty broad category. This could be used to my advantage._' She shook her head, dissolving her thoughts. '_No, now's not the time to think about that. Although it would be nice to get him to do some things, I won't take advantage of this situation. After all, the whole reason I'm doing this is to help him._' (Note: In case this is what you're thinking, no, Kagome is not thinking anything perverted or any 'bad' use of the Fluff Master…..that would be despicable.) "Well, I want to help you."

Sesshomaru gave her a look that suggested he thought her to be either a complete liar or way off the edge of sanity. "First of all, I would never accept help from a disgusting human such as yourself nor would you have any reason to desire such a thing."

"Hey, Fluff-brains, Kagome isn't a disgusting human so you can just shove it," Inuyasha retorted. (O.o…Fluff-brains? What the hell is wrong with me? I'm not going to ask myself…and you probably shouldn't either.)

"Thank you Inuyasha, but I got this," Kagome reasoned. It was actually neither of the two who made Sesshomaru regret his statement, but rather the little brown-haired child.

"You think humans are disgusting?" she whimpered. "Does that mean Lord Sesshomaru thinks Rin is disgusting too?" Sesshomaru looked slightly panicked for a split second before deciding that if he ignored her question, it would go away. Strangely enough….it did. Shippou came over to Rin, and distracted her by asking her if she wanted to play with him. Rin smiled, agreeing, and the two moved out of the way of the adult conversation, though keeping themselves in plain view…just in case.

"Anyway," Kagome continued, "I truly do wish to help you. Don't ask why, because I can't really explain it, but I really do." Sesshomaru studied her skeptically for a minute, before relenting.

"I do not have a choice in this matter do I?" he asked in a rare moment of weakness. Sesshomaru knew when he was beat. He simply hoped that this would all be over with very quickly.

Kagome shook her head, smiling. "But don't worry, everything will be alright." Somehow, Sesshomaru seriously doubted that, but he decided to make things easier and just go along with it. "Oh, by the way…..do you happen to know the way out of the woods? We kind of need to get back to the well before you can come to my world." Kagome laughed slightly.

If Sesshomaru wasn't uneasy before, he certainly was now. '_This wench can't even find her way out of these woods? My fate is sealed. I should say goodbye to Rin before I leave. Did I or did I not already write my will?_'

* * *

A/N: Well, this concluded another chapter. -sigh- I'm sorry about both the shortness of this chapter and the amount of time it's taken to get it done. I've been in a rut lately. I've have so many things to do and I've also had writer's block. So, when I finally have time to write my story….I have no idea what I'm going to write. sweatdrop The time I have to myself seems to be growing slimmer and slimmer each day. Then again, maybe that's just me. My friends keep lending me books and DVDs which take up all of my time trying to get through. By the time I've finished them so I can give them back to their awaiting owners my friends give me more manga and anime. Another major downfall of mine is that I love to read. You see, I have 39 or 40 books I want to read. My procession through those is always halted when I go to the library though…..where I pick out a couple more. That of course means that I have to read those first, because I have to return them in two weeks time. Then, after I return them, 90 of the time I can't resist checking out a couple of new arrivals while I'm there. The cycle just keeps on going. There are also the anime series that I want to re-watch and the video games that I am seriously falling behind in. So yeah, I'm kind of a mess. I assure you, however, that I am trying my best to update. I also am planning to write the next chapter much sooner that this one in order to make an attempt to make up for the shortness of this chapter. Oh and thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it. 

Wolfygirl13 – Aw, thanks. I hope your family can get along better as well…..though hope for mine is pretty grim. 0.-

Kiss of the Breeze – Mmmmm beetles, the other white meat. Thank you for supporting the 'no calling Sesshomaru Uncle Frank' club. Speaking of making people frightened and miserable, it is fun isn't it? Always a nice time-passer. My friends also concoct schemes to scare people and you wouldn't believe how many things we can think of in a two minute time span. Oh, and thanks for the referral, I'll check them out when I get a couple of spare minutes and can actually remember. (By the way…..my computer sucks too -sighs-)

Summonergirl001 – Wow Ally, 'calling the great Lord Sesshomaru anything but The Great Lord Sesshomaru' huh? He, he, he. I have to ask you something though….can I please, please, please have a giant stick too? I promise to beat up Evan with it if you give me one. puppy dog eyes (Long live the Evan hater's club! Woot!) There is one thing that bugs me about your review though – drop my Sesshy plushie and no one gets hurt! He's mine damn it! You heard me, NANI KUSO! -clears throat- I'm okay now…..but the plushie is still mine. -twitch, twitch-

RisikaFox – Adrienne! -hugs- I miss you! …..Even if I do email you nearly everyday….-sweatdrop- I'm not sure I want to know what you're thinking when I say the word stalker though. I'm not sure why, but everything I say to you always comes out wrong. This, of course, is why I am in the hall of fame for strange sayings….the most popular one is not to be mentioned of course….not here anyway -shifty eyes- . Oh, and letcher is how Microsoft Word told me to spell it. I obey the law of spell check, whose power is absolute. Yay! Just kidding….spell check is only right half the time, at best. sigh I'm sorry if my spelling is not perfect, but I believe an act of vengeance is called for right about now: Ha! You spelled 'sorry' wrong! In your face! Okay, I'm good now. And yes, your Onii-san is a roadmap. 0.-

Anyway, until the next chapter. 0.-


End file.
